


I Only Want You

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Spain 2018, forced break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Charles breaks up with Pierre during a race weekend, but there's more behind it than meets the eye.Up to Sebastian and Kimi to help fix their relationship.Set during the Spanish GP, 2018





	I Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> I got this prompt from CustardCreamies:
> 
> I heard that Ocon and Gastly dislike each other because Ocon disliked Pierre beating him all the time, so imagine if he gets petty enough to cause Charles and Pierre to break up and it’s up to Simi to fix things?
> 
> I loved the idea and I loved writing it. Hope you enjoy!

This isn’t happening. They’d been fine, he doesn’t understand. Yesterday they even went on a date after Free Practice. How… Why would Charles break up with him? During a race weekend of all the days he could’ve picked.  
“I’m sorry,” Charles says as he stares at his hand, toying with the pair of sunglasses Pierre had bought him in Baku.  
“But… I love you.” His voice breaks mid-sentence. The Frenchman doesn’t care. His focus is on Charles’ features. Something is off. The Monegasque isn’t himself. He would never do this to him.  
“I don’t.” A mask falls over Charles’ face as he looks Pierre straight in the eyes. “This, us, was a mistake. I only used you to get Toro Rosso information.”  
Pierre’s mouth drops open as he’s rooted in place. “Don’t say that!”  
Tears begin to form in his eyes but he holds them back. If Charles remains cold-hearted, he’ll react the same way.  
“Well, didn’t do you any good seeing you’re still behind me in every sense.” He spats, pushing past the Sauber driver forcefully.  
Charles waits a few seconds before turning around. He watches Pierre’s retreating form as his bottom lip begins to tremble. A sob escapes him. Running in the direction of a nearby motorhome, he is too caught up in his heartache to notice it’s Force India’s and not his own.  
He falls down between the building and a few plants as he tries to hide away from the camera’s. Once it dawns in on him what he’s done, he slams his fist against the pavement. Biting down hard, he tries to ignore the pain going through his whole arm. He deserves it. He broke Pierre’s heart. Pierre, his everything who has done nothing but treat him right and support him.  
“Putain!” He curses, head resting in his hands. 

“I guess you held up to your end of the bargain?” Charles is startled by the voice coming from the steps behind him.  
“Esteban,” He jumps up, wiping the tears away in one swift movement. “What do you want?”  
The Frenchman pouts, walking over to Charles to look him straight in the eye. “That you can even cry over him, that waste of space.”  
Anger courses through the younger man’s veins at the ill spoken words. Esteban knows he’d have never broken up with Pierre if it wasn’t for him.  
“I did what you asked me to do. Now delete those damn pictures!”  
The Force India driver scoffs, seemingly unimpressed by the outburst. He closes in on Charles, faces inches apart.  
“You don’t get to make demands here. Those pretty pictures of you are on my photo roll so I can do with them whatever I want whenever the hell I want.”  
Charles’ shaking with rage but there’s not much he can do about it. He got himself in this mess in the first place. If only he’d never fallen for Esteban last year…  
“Good luck in quali,” Esteban winks before walking past him towards the pits.  
A cry of frustration escapes Charles before he rushes towards his own garage. 

It’s late that Saturday evening when Sebastian decides to go back to the hotel. He had missed out on pole position and he wanted to know why. The tires being the only conclusion he could come up with after hours of going through different data.  
He is still overthinking every turn he’s taken on that final lap when he runs into someone. His expression’s hard as he takes a look at the guy but it quickly becomes soft when he notices who it is.  
“Pierre, everything okay?” Sebastian demands the tired looking Toro Rosso driver.  
Pierre nods with a small smile but it isn’t very convincingly. Sebastian decides not to pressure the younger man into speaking so offers his congratulations instead. The Frenchman seems unaware of the words coming out of his idol’s mouth as he simply nods before stalking off in the opposite direction. Sebastian’s left stunned in his wake, determinated to ask Charles about it when he bumps into him.

However it’s Kimi who first sees the Monegasque the next day and the Finn’s worried. Charles looks like he hasn’t slept at all. His usual animated way of talking is toned down as he just stares at the Ferrari driver.  
“Charles, you okay?” It isn’t like Kimi to ask about someone’s feelings. He leaves that job more to Sebastian whenever the rookies come to them for help, but with his boyfriend running late he has no other option.  
“Kimi,” Charles’ voice is hoarse. “I need your help.”

Sebastian’s phone goes off the moment he sets foot in the paddock. He curses as he sees Kimi’s name appear on his screen.  
“Yes, I’m late again. I know and I’m sorry but I-“  
Kimi doesn’t let him finish: “I talked to Charles. You’ve got to find Pierre and tell him to head to our motorhome. Now!”  
Unable to reply due to Kimi hanging up, Sebastian just stares at his phone. The urgency in Kimi’s otherwise monotone voice has gotten him rattled up though. He dials the Frenchman’s number, but when it goes straight to voicemail he decides going over there is maybe for the best.

“Why do I have to come here? The race is going to start soon.” Pierre enters the dimly lit building followed by Sebastian.  
“Because you have to hear this before you do something stupid in the car.” Sebastian turns on the lights to reveal Kimi and Charles sitting on the bed, the latter looking rather sheepish.  
“What is he doing here?” Pierre asks betrayal visible in his eyes. “I have nothing to say to you!”  
Charles goes with a hand through his hair before he pushes himself up right. “You don’t have to say anything. You just have to listen.”  
Seconds pass and it seems as if the Monegasque isn’t going to continue. Kimi is first to realize it is because Sebastian and himself are in the room. With an awkward nod in both men’s direction he goes outside, taking his lover with him.  
Once in front of the building, Sebastian halts them. He’s been dying to ask since he received the cryptic phone call and now seems a good time as any.  
“What happened?” Kimi sighs not knowing how to word this.  
“Charles broke up with Pierre yesterday before qualifying. He was forced to do it. Apparantly Esteban Ocon has some pictures of Charles from last year and he’s threatening to post them online unless he breaks up with Pierre.”  
“Why?” Sebastian doesn’t know how to react to this. He never expected Esteban to do something horrible like this, especially not to his fellow countrymen.  
“Revenge. Pierre and Esteban have a complicated relationship it seems.” Kimi doesn’t know much more than that either, but even though he’d never admit it, he hopes the rookies fix their problem. 

“I did it for us?!” Charles yells at Pierre who is close to storming out of the building.  
“You send nudes to fucking Ocon for us?! Don’t make me laugh!”  
Pierre can’t believe that Charles has dated Esteban and never told him before. The one guy on the entire grid that he dislikes, that hates him, Charles had to have sex with.  
“You know well enough that’s not what I mean! Esteban and I were a couple once upon a time, yes. But I never loved him the way I love you! Please you have to believe me!”  
Pierre simply smiles at Charles before exiting the room. “Good luck today.”  
Charles remains behind, his chest aching. He’s officially lost the love of his life.

Pierre storms past both Ferrari drivers on his way out, ignoring both their confused looks. Charles follows shortly and smiles at them.  
“Thank you for trying but this isn’t something fixable.”  
Sebastian brings the younger man in for a hug, telling him it’s going to be okay. He’d figure out how to deal with this mistake soon enough. 

When entering their cars Charles tries to make eye-contact with Pierre, but the Frenchman ignores him focusing on Stoffel up ahead instead. A sting of jealousy goes through him, but he knows Pierre’s doing it on purpose. He’s just hurt and understandably so. Charles decides the moment his visor goes down and the red lights go on to put Pierre out of his head. He has a race to drive and points to score.  
The first lap proves to be challenging as Romain spins spectaculary taking two cars out with him. Charles’ unaware who are taking out but when he notices Pierre’s blue car is nowhere to be seen his heart skips a beat.  
“Who crashed?” He demands his engineer trying to keep his voice even as this can be broadcasted.  
“Grosjean collided with Hulkenberg and Gasly. They seem to be okay.”  
“Thank God!”

After the race Charles can’t wait to get out of the press pen. He wants, no needs Pierre in his arms right now. He worried during the whole remainder of the race even though Pierre walked away without a single injury. He just needs to check him over himself.  
Charles answers the questions in a hurry before running off towards the Toro Rosso hospitality. Standing there is the brunet as he looks through his phone. He can’t help himself as he sprints towards him, arms arounds Pierre’s neck in an instance. “I’m so sorry! I love you so much!”  
Pierre’s too stunned to move and has to take a moment to realize the shaking mess, pressing the air out of his lungs is Charles.  
“I love you too.” He whispers pressing his nose in the younger man’s hair. “I’m sorry for everything I said. I don’t want to loose you.”  
They pull back slowly, Charles’ eyes full of hope. “You sure?”  
Pierre smiles, nodding as he leans in to place a soft kiss on the Monegasque’s lips. It’s more than enough confirmation than Charles needed as he completely melts into the kiss.  
As they part, worries settles in the pit of Charles’ stomach.  
“But what about Esteban?”  
“We took care of that.” Sebastian pops up behind them with a bemuzed Kimi by his side.  
“Wha… When? H-how?” The youngest stutters, looking at the Ferrari duo with big eyes.  
“When I dropped out of the race I went to see Nico.” Kimi says with the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “He still has some connections in Force India and he helped me get inside Esteban’s room. I deleted the pictures on his phone.”  
Sebastian breaks out into a grin: “And punched him in the face when he returned after his DNF.”  
The rookies had to laugh at that. Imagining Esteban with a black eye is pretty satisfying to them both.  
“So it’s all over?” Charles demands hopeful.  
Sebastian nods: “Now go celebrate your points. We’ll see you in Monaco.”

Later that night, Charles is observing a sleeping Pierre. The brunet’s head resting on his chest as he snores softly. The Monegasque can’t believe how lucky he is that Pierre had forgiven him after a rather royal screw-up. He places a soft kiss on the Frenchman’s nose.  
“I love you, mon petit.” He whispers before closing his eyes, drifting off already.  
“Love you too, mon chéri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
